Everything Happens for a Reason
by BishouojoAkage
Summary: Kags is a 17 year old star singer. Inu is a 17 year old pain in the butt and stage hand. What happens when Kagome flies in to Tokyo for her concert at the stadium Inuyasha works at? may have some angst here and there.
1. Ch 1

Summary: Kags is a 17 year old star singer. Inu is a 17 year old pain in the butt and stage hand. What happens when Kagome flies in to Tokyo for her concert at the stadium Inuyasha works at?

Disclaimer: sigh i think its obvious i don't own these characters or nething else thats in here and has an obvious owner/company

(in an airplane flying to Tokyo) {yawn} kagome is looking out the window of a private jet already tired from her tour through the U.S.  
  
"you know Ms. Higurashi, you haven't finished your calculus assignment your teacher gave you yet. Why don't u complete that instead of staring off into space?" Her manager, Myouga, was a short middle aged man who could be rather bothersome at times.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, don't make me do that. I don't even get that stuff." Kagome was a gorgeous girl with waist length raven hair and a "snow white" type face and petite body.  
  
"if u rn't going to do anything, then do something productive like ur homework, u little procrastinator!"  
  
"If I don't get it I can't do it, and if u want me to do something productive I'll sleep and rest up for my next concert! Hmf!" with that kag turned the other way and fell asleep.  
  
"that girl. sigh she's the only person I know that calls sleeping something productive."  
  
Kag POV

Sometimes myouga-jiji can be so pesky. Oh well. Sleepy time!  
  
**kags dream/flashback**  
  
_(kagome is 10 years old. Her father died just a year ago and she is now left with a heartbroken and on the verge of insane mother and a 6 year old brother)  
  
in mall  
  
"mommy, how come souta went w/ grandpa instead of us?" her mother glares at kag and kag just looks in fear  
  
"my father decided to take care of him. He said he'd come back later for u but I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"st-stand what mommy?"  
  
"wait here and don't go anywhere."  
  
"where r u going?"  
  
"away."  
  
Kagome's mother leaves kagome in the middle of the parking lot. Kagome see her mother calling for a taxi and leaves while kag chases her.  
  
"wait! Why r u leaving! Come back!" kagome trips in the middle of the street and starts to cry.  
  
_**end dream/flashback**

still Kag POV

haven't had that dream in a while. I just hope I don't start crying. Don't wanna worry myouga-jiji. I guess I was lucky that day he came into the orphanage. Crap a tear. good he's asleep. He always gets so worried so easily. {shakes head}  
  
"ow" a scar on her neck is revealed. "when will that stupid thing heal. That was 7 years ago. Jeez."  
  
Myouga snorts  
  
Heehee "hey myouga-jiji! Wake up! we're here!"  
  
"hmm? Oh! Yes, of course. Now don't forget once we get ur stuff in the apartment some men will come and unpack it for u so we can head straight to the stadium and get ready."  
  
"{sigh} so hectic. U make it sound so 'busy busy'"  
  
they both laugh as they get off the plane and head towards their rented Mercedes and driver. Authors note: any good? No worries. More inu cast r going to show up in the next couple chapters. This was just the set up and background. And the story behind the scar will be revealed later. INUYASHA in the next chappy! Talk to ya till then! Ja! 


	2. Ch 2

**Inu POV**  
  
This sux. I have to work on weekends too. What a load of bs.  
  
"Hey inuyasha! U better hurry up before the boss yells at u again!"  
  
"Feh. We're almost done neways. What's the rush Miroku?"  
  
"oh I don't know, its just I thought, u know, maybe, there's a hot singer coming to perform tonight and her and her people might want there stuff in the right places, u just in case they needed it."  
  
"{Sarcastic} ha-ha. All that's left is setting up the amps. Then we're done."  
  
"Until the concert u mean. Remember, weekends we work on the concert too."  
  
"CRAP! Guess I should call Kikyo and tell her I'll be busy tonight"  
  
"And tomorrow boys. Myouga just informed me that their recording here also to finish Kagome Higurashi's new single." boy, our boss just knows how to ruin a weekend, doesn't he?  
  
Miroku gets a perverted grin  
  
"And no groping miroku. U wanna get me in trouble?"  
  
"Then give us the day off. Like it should be." maybe he'll go for it?  
  
"Hmm. maybe u 2 could find a new job then"  
  
"What my friend here means is that we'd be delighted to work tomorrow" asshole miroku. Speak for ur self.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now good day to u. keep up the great work" keh. Right back atcha Mr. Smiley.  
  
"Well that was close. Now, back to kikyo. Come on. U know, me and sango never really liked kikyo. There's something strange about her. She's 2 timing u."  
  
Here we go again. Can't they just but out of my business? "Can'tcha just but out of my business." hm... Echo.  
  
"Whatever. Just tryin to look out for ya man."  
  
"I appreciate it, but I think I can make my own decisions."  
  
**Regular POV  
**  
With that inuyasha goes off to finish plugging in the amps.  
  
Now inuyasha is one of those rare guy beauties. Waist length and oddly silver colored hair. Gorgeous golden eyes and a face that has so many expressions u don't know what to think. Oh, and it's obvious that he works out. Ow-ow!  
  
Now we're onto miroku. Short, black ponytail and a perverted personality. Body wise, close to inu but not quite. Another beauty.  
  
{Ring ring} (Miroku's cell phone)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
{Face lights up}  
  
"My love! Sango! How art though?"  
  
"Cut the crap miroku. {bubbly voice} did u get me the tickets?"  
  
"{Sigh} yes. Is that what I am to u? A ticket machine."  
  
"U know everything u say sounds so wrong coming from ur mouth."  
  
"Ah yes, but the question is, do u like it?"  
  
{Silence}  
  
"Bye"  
  
"No wait sango!"  
  
{Line cuts}  
  
"{Sigh} she wants me. She just doesn't know it"  
  
Inu just shakes his head.  
  
**With kagome  
**  
"Hurry up kagome! We're running late already! There's going to be a huge crowd now!"  
  
"Don't worry myouga-jij! We'll make it! I can see the stadium already!"  
  
"{sigh} nothing worries u does it?"  
  
Kag just smiles in reply.  
  
The car stops in the back of the stadium. There are security guys pushing the screaming fans back while myouga and kagome run into the stadium to prepare for the show.  
  
"This is crazy!" kagome yells back to myouga who just can't seem to run fast enough.  
  
"What did u expect?!"  
  
They finally safely make it in  
  
"{Shyly} well, u know. I didn't think I was this big in Tokyo."  
  
Myouga thought-such an innocent girl. Not many celebrity people could be like her. What did I do to deserve this angel? {Shakes head and smiles}  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing my dear."  
  
Stage guy (boss guy from earlier) "finally! U only have 30 minutes to get ready! Hurry hurry! This way" drags a blank looking kagome to a dressing room.  
  
"Now if u need anything just ask a person u see and they'll get it for u. Ur outfit for tonight should already be hanging in ur room. And somebody will come in 5 minutes to fix ur hair and make up. Now I have some matters to attend to so...good luck" with that, he storms off yelling at random people to fix this and fix that.  
  
Kag thought-wow. Could we be anymore rushed? Hmm maybe I am too laidback....Nah. I hate these big entrance crowds though. I can never just walk in newhere. Not even go to a real school. But its all for myouga-jiji  
  
Kagome walks into her room and puts on said outfit. The outfit consists of tight vinyl pants, crop top black halter and some black boots.  
  
Her hair is put up into chopsticks that make her hair fan out and show her blue highlights. Make up-black eyeliner and fire engine red lipstick. Thoughts- such flashy outfits. Jeez.  
  
She walks out of the room and somebody tells her she has 10 minutes till stage time.  
  
"Um. Can I get some water?" she asks this to a guy with a short black ponytail by the snack table.  
  
"Wha?" miroku asks stupidly when he looks at her. (Note: remember her outfit. now remember miroku)  
  
Kinda irritated by the look on his face and knowing why it's like that repeats "w-a-t-e-r"  
  
"Oh yes of course!" miroku snapped out of it.  
  
"Where's miroku now? He was supposed to unpack the rest of this!" Inu thought- grr. When I get my hands on him for making me unpack that drum set by myself I'm gonna...  
  
Inu stops in the middle of the room (backstage) when he sees kagome.  
  
Inu thought-wow. Who's that? {Shakes head} what am I saying. I have kikyo. {Sees miroku} bastard! He was eating instead of working!?  
  
"U bastard! U know, I had to unpack that drum set by myself and now I found u eating!?"  
  
"Sorry man. But u know. I did miss lunch. So...." miroku trails off  
  
Kagome being forgotten got annoyed "um hello? Water please?!"  
  
"Get ur own damn water!" was inu's nasty reply. Inu thoughts-who is this chick neways?  
  
"Kagome ur on in 5. Now come on!" myouga comes and drags her to where she'll enter the stage.  
  
Miroku and inu's jaws dropped  
  
"That was kagome higurashi? She's hotter than I thought! And we met her! And u barbarian. How could u use such language towards her?"  
  
"How the hell was I suppose to know who she was?!"  
  
"U should refrain from using such foul language towards ladies"  
  
"Feh" inu crosses his arms  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! We need help with the fog! Can u guys get under the stage help get the dried ice! The shows gonna start and the machine broke!"  
  
"Sure hiro!"  
  
With that they forgot there bickering and rushed off to get the ice but in inu's mind the memory of kagome was still fresh.  
  
Inu thought-probably just another snobby famous person  
  
**With kag  
**  
Kag thought-the guy w/ the silver hair looked pretty good. What am I saying! He was so rude! Jeez, the nerve of him to yell at me! Well, no use getting steamed over a guy I don't know.  
  
"Dear, remember it's the line up from the concert in New York. Don't forget."  
  
"Yes yes. I remember"  
  
"Okay. Ready? Good luck!"  
  
There's a smoke explosion on the stage above and kags platform moves up to land her on stage and in front of the screaming crowd.  
  
Kags thought- here we go. {Closes eyes}  
  
**Concert  
**  
Sango's in the front screaming with rin in there kagome higurashi t-shirts they made the night before and an unhappy looking sesshomaru who was made to where a kagome shirt and dragged to the concert by the oh-so-bubbly rin.  
  
the lights dim, indicating the start of the concert. The screaming increases.  
  
**W/ inu**  
  
"Look inu! There's sango, rin and...Sesshomaru!?!" miroku's looking above the stage instead of in position to spread the "fog"  
  
"Get ur ass down here! Wait...fluffy?"  
  
"Both of u get back here!"  
  
"Was kikyo there?"  
  
"I didn't see her. Sorry." Miroku thought- thank the gods she's not here.  
  
Inu thought- y doesn't she ever come to even meet me here?  
  
"I didn't know my brother was a fan." starts to laugh  
  
"Rin probably dragged him" laughs w/ inu just thinking about the cold- hearted guy screaming like a girl for the concert.  
  
They stop laughing as the lights dim and the music begins as their cue to get quiet and start moving their bucket of ice around the stage.  
  
**Concert  
**  
(Pink- Feel Good Time)  
  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.....  
  
[laughs]  
  
we go where we like,  
  
we got over time,  
  
we get paid 2 rattle our, chains  
we go in the back,  
  
paint our money black,  
  
spend it on the enemy  
sleeping in the church,  
  
riding in the dirt,  
  
put a banner over my grave  
Make a body work,  
  
make a begger hurt,  
  
sell me sumthing big and untamed  
  
(Inuyasha just can't take his eyes off her as she starts dancing and moving around the stage)  
[Chorus]  
Now our time, real good time,  
  
(doo doo doo doo doo doo.)  
now our time, a real good time  
  
(doo doo doo doo doo doo..)  
now our time, ( SAID NOW OUR TIME), a real good time (ITS A REALLY GOOD  
TIME!)  
HEY AAAAAAA BE ALL MINE  
we know how 2 pray,  
  
party everyday,  
  
make our desillation unsafe.........  
riding in a rut,  
  
till the powers cut,  
  
we dont even have a good name  
sleeping in the church,  
  
riding in the dirt,  
  
put a banner over my grave  
  
Kagome's eyes widen when she glanced over a face she recognized.  
  
**BANG!**

i accept anonymous reviews now. sorry about not having that before. And as for more action...i plan on having more but i want to develop my story some more. i don't wanna get to a big point then have everything go down hill. thank you for reviewing and thank u future reviewers! "stay fresh!"


	3. Ch 3

Music keeps going a little while longer except the drums and begins to stop when they realize Kagome stopped singing.  
  
The crew around the stage heard the gunshot and saw it and started to panic causing the rest of the stadium to go into panic mode.  
  
Kagome is rushed off the stage with the rest of the band.  
  
**Backstage**  
  
"Kagome r u alright?!" myouga starts looking over kagome to make sure she didn't sustain any injuries.  
  
"Y-yea. I'm not hurt. Just a little s-shocked." Kagome is about 10 shades whiter than she normally is.  
  
"Keisuke. Tell everyone there's nothing to worry about. Tell them that there was an equipment failure or something. Just make it clear that the shows over and they can leave. they'll get their money back. And make sure the stage stays untouched. we're going to get people in there and investigate this whole ordeal." (Keisuke is the big boss guy)  
  
"of course. Somebody get Ms. Higurashi some water and don't touch anything on stage or near it!" He runs up on stage and starts to calm the audience somewhat.  
  
Kagome is handed a glass of water which she takes gratefully.  
  
"Thank you." She is then escorted by myouga to her dressing room to rest a little while and gather her senses.  
  
**Backstage (again)**  
  
everyone is panicked about the incident and r a bit frantic.  
  
"everyone calm down! there's no need for any of this. everyone is safe and unharmed. u all may go home. we can take of cleaning up tomorrow. It was merely a power failure of an amp or something. we'll find out tomorrow. No need for any unneeded rumors started until we know what really happened. Now, good night to all of u." Myouga puts on a fake smile and walks back into the dressing room.  
  
The crew starts to leave still not all that soothed. They saw and heard what happened.  
  
"Inu, it wasn't just a power failure was it? I hope the lovely goddess's body is unharmed."  
  
"Cut the crap just once Miroku. She could have been hurt."  
  
Miroku is a bit shocked by inu's seriousness and concern. Y would he care about Kagome?  
  
"Y do u care so much about it?" Miroku thought- Does he perhaps have feelings for her from the short time he spoke to her?  
  
"well, i mean, this is just a serious situation, okay!" inu gets a very faint blush but its there.  
  
"i guess we'll find out the real story tomorrow since we have to work neways. we still have to clean up. Come on let's go get something to eat. Maybe that will calm our nerves a bit."  
  
As they walk to a nearby ramen shop, inu starts to worry a bit  
  
"Miroku, do u think she'll be okay?"  
  
"Kagome? Of course. She didn't get any physical injuries. We'll most likely see her tomorrow neways."  
  
Inuyasha is still feeling a bit uneasy and concerned about the whole situation, and the feeling stays with him throughout the night.  
  
**W/ Kagome**  
  
**Kag POV**  
  
I can't believe he's still at it. Why can't he just leave me alone?  
  
"Kagome dear. Are u feeling a bit better now?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine now. I'm ready to go home now though. I'm a bit tired from this whole thing."  
  
"of course. I'll have our driver come now. Some men will escort us to the car to make sure we make it safely."  
  
Myouga-jiji. {shakes head} always going to the extreme. But this was a pretty big thing. I just never thought he'd have the valor or desire to kill me. and during a big event like tonight.  
  
"ready to go?"  
  
"yes"  
  
**Regular POV  
**  
Kagome also goes to bed with troubled thoughts over the nights events, until she is somewhat calmed by the memory of the silver-haired guy.  
  
Kag thought- hopefully I'll see him again tomorrow. Maybe I can get to know him better or at least find out his name.  
  
And with that she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Next day at inuyasha's house  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Inu slams his fist down the alarm clock to shut it off.  
  
"ugh. What time is it" Inu, still half asleep, sits up to look at the time.  
  
11:00 A.M.  
  
It takes him a minute to register he has to go to work in 30 minutes.  
  
"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Inu runs out of his room only to bump into his older brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ur finally awake. Mother sent me to make sure ur awake."  
  
Sess looks inu up and down.  
  
"good enough." Sess walks away to inform there mother that he is awake.  
  
"bastard" inu mumbled under his breath  
  
"not any more than u, little brother" sess yells from the stairs.  
  
"how the hell?" Inu realizes he got off track and rushes to shower and change so he can get to work.  
  
**Stadium/Recording Studio  
**  
"where is he? He's going to be late." Miroku starts to worry.  
  
Inu bursts through the doors panting from his sprint from the bus stop to here.  
  
"bout time."  
  
"I woke up late and sess side-tracked me." inu thought-no need to tell him it was just for a couple of minutes.  
  
"hello boys. The police r still here investigating so u guys can relax for a bit while they finish up." keisuke walks away towards the stage.  
  
"u mean a ran over here for nothing?!"  
  
"look on the bright side. At least ur not late."  
  
"it wouldn't have mattered dumbass."  
  
Hiro runs over to them.  
  
"hey u guys. Come over here.they're to figure out what happened last night."  
  
They jog over under the stage area where the cops r investigating the bullet and trying to get some guesses on what happened.  
  
"have they found anything out yet?" Miroku asked  
  
"not yet. Their waiting for Ms. Higurashi and Myouga to show up so they can question them." One of the crew members replied.  
  
**On stage**  
  
Keisuke was being questioned about the whole thing.  
  
"r u sure u don't know neone who would attempt such a thing?"  
  
"no sir. I don't like to associate w/ those type of people. Someone may have a grudge against ms. Higurashi though. It could have been an angry person who came because they just don't like her."  
  
"how would u come up w/ such an idea? Do u know of someone who isn't keen on ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"no sir." Keisuke was starting to sweat a little.  
  
"where is Myouga or ms. Higurashi now?"  
  
"their on their way here. They should be here any minute now."  
  
"thank you. That's all the questions for now. We're done w/ the stage. U can pack everything up now." The detective type guy begins to walk around the huge stadium looking at the ground hoping to find something.  
  
Keisuke calls backstage, "Everyone! Time to pack up the stage equipment!"  
  
The stage crew came out from under the stage and rushed up on stage to get started. Maybe they could find something the cops missed.  
  
5 minutes into the packing and the cops and detective investigating the stadium, the door cracks open and everyone looks up. u could see camera flashes and hear a crowd of people asking questions about what happened that the concert had to be cancelled. Coming through the cracked door was a disheveled kagome. Who looked like she had to push her way through and following behind was myouga, telling everyone "there was a equipment failure and that's all there is to it." And the door was quickly shut and locked.  
  
"would someone please like to inform me y there isn't a police force or something keeping these people from getting so close to here?!" Myouga's looking a bit more than just pissed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir I will get some more of my men to get rid of them." Then the chief calls someone on his walkie talkie to get rid of everyone.  
  
"forget getting the police. U need a whole S.W.A.T. team to get rid of those people. OH CRAP! Someone got my hairclip!" Kagome straightens herself out and tries to regain her composure.  
  
"um excuse me?" the detective comes up to them with a sweat drop from kags last comment.  
  
"yes? Oh u must be the investigator!"  
  
"yes. I have a few questions for u."  
  
"and we'll answer them to the best of our abilities."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, did u see anything or anyone strange or suspicious when u were up on stage?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Are u positive u didn't see the person who fired the gun? U never looked in the direction the bullet cam from?"  
  
"no."  
  
"can u show me from the stage point of view where the shot came from?"  
  
"sure."  
  
The investigator followed Kagome up the stage, past a very curious inuyasha.  
  
"It came from over there." She pointed a little to the right of the stadium. "it was around that general area."  
  
"and one more thing, can u recollect of anyone that would want u dead or injured in someway?"  
  
"no. the only thing I can think of is an angry fan maybe? But I don't know of anyone personally that would want me gone."  
  
"thank you. That will be all."  
  
Myouga walks up to them. "do u think u can figure out who did it?"  
  
"it very complicated. There were so many people here. U can't really narrow it down to just one person w/ so little information. All we can know s that the person was very clever to do it at such a time and place. We'll pull up the records of everyone who was there and I'll have my people down at the office take over from there. We'll keep u updated on any of the findings. Good day."  
  
With that he left through the front to assure the crowd was cleared out.  
  
"well, this is certainly complicated. What a welcoming on ur first day back to ur hometown." Myouga kinda laughs nervously. Kagome shrugs and her eyes sadden a bit. Myouga sees this and tries to change topic.  
  
"well, now, where's keisuke. I think I'll go find him so he can get everything ready to start recording." Myouga walks off looking for keisuke.  
  
Kagome is left there to watch the crew finish putting away everything when she spots that nameless silver haired boy.  
  
"um, hi. Ur the guy I met yesterday, right?"  
  
inuyasha looks up from unplugging the cords.  
  
"yea..." inu thought- gods she's pretty, wait a minute what am I saying. And what does she want?  
  
"whatdya want?"  
  
kagome looks surprised by his rudeness.  
  
"I just wanted to know ur name. u know, u have a serious attitude problem."  
  
"and ur nosy, and my attitude is none of ur business."  
  
"u know...I still haven't gotten ur name, but I think I can find one, like...hmm...jackass, bastard maybe?"  
  
inu starts to get ticked and stands up towering over her.  
  
"the names inuyasha, bitch."  
  
"and my name is kagome, bastard."  
  
They start to glare each other down when myouga came happily trotting along, oblivious to there stare war.  
  
"come one, everythings set up now."  
  
He drags kagome away talking about what she is to do and so on.  
  
Wow...that chapter was long. I just couldn't stop. I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere and then when I wanted to stop it was a crappy stopping point. Well...I hope u liked this chapter though. I'm gonna try to get some more kag and inu action in the next chapter though. Hopefully I'll be able to do it. i'm open to any suggestions. i misght not be able to update tomorrow because our internet has been going on and off. but i'll update again as soon as possible. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! it makes me soo happy that u like story. Til we meet again! Au revoir! 


	4. Ch 4

**In recording studio**  
  
The stage crew is finishing up packing and in a hurry to go listen to Kagome record. Inuyasha in particular is in a hurry.  
  
"ready Kagome?"  
  
"just tell me when to start myouga-jiji"  
  
Kagome is a wearing a pair of head phones that r starting the music so she can sing along w/ it. Kagome sits down on a stool that's in the room as some people gather outside to listen.  
  
**Avril Lavigne- Don't Tell Me  
  
**_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh oh  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
  
The one who gives it all away  
  
(Kagome begins to think about the person she saw at the concert before he fired the gun)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
You're better off that way  
  
(Kag thought-can't u just leave me alone?)  
  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset.  
  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone anyway  
  
_(as the song ends Kagome's mind starts to drift off toward Inuyasha who couldn't take his eyes away from her throughout the whole thing)  
  
Myouga voices into the room as everyone outside is clapping at the song that she put so much emotion into. After a while their shooed away to finish there work.  
  
"That was wonderful dear. I don't think we'll need to do another take of that one. U can come out now."  
  
Kagome comes out of the room she was recording in as her stomach grumbles silently.  
  
"u know. I'm a little hungry. I think I'm gonna get a bite to eat. Is that alright?"  
  
"what if someone tries to hurt u again? I can't risk that."  
  
"but I'm hungry." Kagome begins to whine.  
  
"I'll have to find u an escort then."  
  
Kagome groans and and idea strikes her.  
  
"I can ask 2 of the crew guys if they wanna come! I met them yesterday before the concert!"  
  
"hmm..."  
  
"please please please!?" kagome starts begging.  
  
"suppose so. But if u see anyone or anything suspicious, call me immediately and find a safe place to go."  
  
"alright!" Kagome skips off to find Inuyasha and the other guy who she still didn't know his name.  
  
**Where Inu and Miroku are**  
  
"are u finished yet miroku?"  
  
"yup! All set! But wasn't sango supposed to come find us in here so we could go?"  
  
"wander y she hasn't gotten here yet?"  
  
out of nowhere and overly excited kagome pops up next to then scaring then poop less.  
  
"hi! U know. If ur waiting for someone to come inside this building their never gonna come."  
  
"what do u mean. She's always come before." A very worried miroku asks.  
  
"chill. The guards outside won't let her in cuz I'm here remember?" kagome giggles at there now understanding faces.  
  
"shut up. y were u listening in on our conversation anyways?" inu does not like getting laughed at.  
  
"I was merely waiting for u all to finish ur conversation so I could ask u something." Shrugging off the fact that she was eavesdropping.  
  
"feh. It's the same thing." Inu just crosses his arms and sticks his nose up in the air.  
  
"what did u want to ask us Ms. Higurashi?" miroku asks very regally.  
  
Kag blushes from the way he's looking and bowing to her then says, "well, I don't really know the city very well since haven't been here in so long, and I don't know any good places to eat around here, so I was wondering if u 2 would like to accompany me. but if u already have plans for tonight I can go find someone else to take me." she starts to turn around and leave when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"we're about to go eat with a friend of ours. I'm absolutely positive she wouldn't mind if u accompanied us." Miroku's face turns from caring to perverted in a matter of seconds.  
  
"AHHH! PERVERT!" kag slaps him. Hard.  
  
"stupid pervert. Won't u ever learn? Keh. Come one. We should probably get out there before sango decides to leave. Oh and, fyi, it doesn't matter how hard u hit him, he always tries again so u should stay close to me." kag blushes at this but inu doesn't notice cuz he's already walking away. Miroku saw the whole thing, though.  
  
Miroku thought-hmm...this could be very interesting.  
  
They all walk towards the exit so they can get a bite to eat.  
  
**Outside with sango  
**  
"please let me in. I have friends in there. There part of the crew."  
  
"no can do."  
  
"I've never been stopped before. Y now?"  
  
just then inu, kag, and miroku walk out of the doors she's trying to get into.  
  
"Inu! How come their not—"she stops in midsentence when she sees kagome walk out with them.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI?!"  
  
"shh. Do u wan everyone knowing I'm here?" she giggles at her expression.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, would u like me to call a cab? Get u an escort?" the guard starts to blush and stammer a little.  
  
"nope! I already have my escorts right here!" she puts on a bright smile and links her arms with miroku and inu. "but I am appalled that u would not let my good friend inside." Poking some fun from the nervous guard and gesturing to sango.  
  
"I'm very sorry miss. I was informed to—"  
  
"and now u have been informed to let her in when she wants."  
  
"y-yes ma'am."  
  
"good! Now good bye now!"  
  
they all walk off to eat.  
  
Sango starts rambling about how big a fan she is and blah blah blah.  
  
"calm down. And please call me kagome."  
  
"u'd think some snobby person like u would love the attention." Inuyasha got annoyed from all the "worship kagome" stuff.  
  
Kag glares a glare that could kill. "who said I was snobby?! I don't think u've known me long enough to make that assumption."  
  
"please calm down u 2. the last thing we need is to start a scene."  
  
"yea, ur right. So, sango, right?" sango nods her head with a blank look. Kag bows politely. "Kagome higurashi, please call me kagome. It is very nice to meet u."  
  
Sango blushes but then gets it and bows also. "Sango taiji, please call me sango, and it is my pleasure." The 2 start chatting like regular school girls. As if they've been friends since the dawn of time.  
  
Inu just "feh's" and starts thinking 'kikyo's my girlfriend...etc'  
  
Miroku thought-maybe we can finally get kikyo out of the picture. Its obvious these 2 already have feelings for each other, but it would be a miracle to get inu to realize kikyo is evil and two-timing. {Sigh}  
  
They arrive at the restaurant, and from an overly happy kag, they can assume that oden would be her favorite food.  
  
Miroku decides to spark a conversation. "so, kagome. What school will u be attending while ur here. What year r u in?"  
  
"I'm home schooled. I'm not really allowed to go to a regular school. Gramps thinks it would be too dangerous. I think the last time I've been to a real school was when I was 9 years old, I think. I should be in my junior year."  
  
Inu sees the sad look in kags eyes and he immediately feels saddened.  
  
"well, ya know, its not that big of a deal to go to a public school. Its boring and annoying."  
  
Kag brightens. "well, what school do u all go to?"  
  
"we go to seigashu high school. We're all juniors too!" sango tries to help brighten the mood.  
  
"I know where that is! My old home use to be near there! They're suppose to have an excellent tennis program. I remember I always use to go watch them play. They were really dedicated." Kag remembers when she was little and she would always have little chats with the coach and captain.  
  
"where did u live that u were so close?" miroku could only think of the nearby shrine.  
  
"I lived in the sunset shrine. Til' I was 10."  
  
"I've know that shrine since I was little. I don't remember it ever being sold."  
  
Kag didn't want to answer so she kept quiet until the food came. No one understood her silence.  
  
**Waiting for a cab  
**  
"So, do any of u play tennis?'  
  
"No. me and inu r on the kendo team and sango is on the track team"  
  
"Wow, so athletic."  
  
"Kagome, do u play any sports? Or use to?"  
  
"Tennis. I adore that game. But its hard to find time to play anymore."  
  
**Cab comes  
**  
"Thanks for the company. I can't remember the last time I had normal people to talk to. We should get together again." Kag starts to go into the cab.  
  
"U should come by when schools over and we can go to Wac Donalds or something after"  
  
"That sounds like fun. I think I will."  
  
"Well, ms kagome. It has been a pleasure. Do u need someone to ride with u home?" Miroku starts to get that one look again.  
  
"Don't even think about it monk. If she need someone to go with her, I'll do it." Inu surprises himself by this bold move.  
  
"Well, I think I'll be fine. I don't want u to go out of ur way for me. I hope to see u all soon! Bye bye."  
  
The cab drives off as the three of them wave and leave to get to there own homes since they have school the next morning.  
  
Inu thought- kikyo was supposed to come with us to eat tonight. Y the hell is she never coming to meet me anymore?  
  
Inu is a little troubled over y he isn't as upset as he usually would be for her not showing up. he's also a bit anxious to see kagome again.  
  
"I'm not even anxious to see her tomorrow. Maybe I'm sick." Inu continues towards his home to get some sleep.  
  
Author Note: hope u all like this chapter! I think i might add a little prince of tennis here and there. i just love that anime! lol! U don't need to understand or know that anime if ur reading this though. If u do i'll thoroughly explain the thing. I'm trying to get to the main stuff. In my head I'm already into next week, but when I type out what's in my head I go into a lot more detail than I had planned. Oh well. Please review! I'm open to any suggestions and ideas u all have. Cya in the next chapter! 


	5. Ch 5

**Next day at school**  
  
"Hey inu!" an overly cheerful miroku greets his friend.  
  
"it is far too early in the morning to be so happy."  
  
"ah, yes, but u must learn to appreciate the just awaken females of our school. They always manage to brighten my day. And look! My sun has just arrived."  
  
"2 feet miroku. Stay at least 2 feet away from me and u'll save urself a lot of pain." Sango states flatly.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"oh god." Sango and Miroku say together.  
  
"good morning Inuyasha."  
  
"I missed u this weekend. Y were u so busy?" inu thought-I don't really feel like I mean it like I usually do.  
  
"I had previous engagements that I could not let go. U rn't my life Inuyasha."  
  
"what? R u feeling okay?" Inuyasha is confused by her cruelty. Sango and Miroku both have worried looks for there friend. She may be cruel, but not like this to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm saying that I think it would be best if we broke it off Inuyasha."  
  
"but. What about us. Whats wrong?"  
  
"I have other...'things' to attend to. So if u please..." and Kikyo moves passed Inu and starts heading towards Naraku. Kikyo's 'friends' walk by.  
  
"looks like the mutts finally been let go."  
  
"how cruel." They both start laughing as they walk into the building.  
  
"Bitch! Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." Sango is really angry about what they just said.  
  
"r u going to be okay?"  
  
Inu has his eyes covered by his bangs. "how long has she been w/ Naraku?"  
  
"for a couple of months now."  
  
"oh" inu thought-I'm not a mutt.  
  
Inuyasha walks gloomily away to his 1st class. Sango and Miroku send each other worried glances and soon follow to go to there class.  
  
**Skip to lunch.  
**  
Miroku and sango r both trying to comfort him inu.  
  
"come on man. Think of this as a chance to start fresh. She wasn't really a good catch to begin w/."  
  
"Miroku! Ever heard of sensitivity?!"  
  
"I'm fine u guys. I'm not really that upset that we broke up. its her problem."  
  
"that's right. Ur too good for her."  
  
"cya guys later." Inu throws his half eaten lunch away and goes to his next class.  
  
End of school.  
  
"we need to do something. Go out somewhere, u know?" Sango is trying to get inu's mind off of Kikyo.  
  
"yea. Maybe out to eat or something. What did u think inu."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"we can probably go out on Friday or something—"sango's eye twitches and she flips Miroku over. "pervert!"  
  
inu chuckles. "well, I gotta go u guys. Cya" inu runs off in the direction of his house.  
  
"well, we got her out of his mind for a few seconds at least."  
  
"I hope he can move on." Sango starts going I the direction of her home.  
  
"he will. His eyes have been set on someone else just recently." Miroku says more to himself and then goes off in his own direction.  
  
**Skip to Friday. End of school day**. (AN: I'm a lazy butt and don't want to type out there days in school.)  
  
As Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walk out of the school building they see a huge crowd gathered by the main gate and decide to figure out what all of it is about.  
  
A boy passes by. "Ms. Higurashi! Ms. Higurashi! Please go out w/ me!"  
  
"KAGOME!?" the three run to the crowd and there she is. Looking nervous and looking for a way out.  
  
Inu went under and pulled her out from under the crowd and they take off before they notice.  
  
"so, kagome, what were u doing there."  
  
"first of all, I'm sorry I couldn't come visit u guys. We had a few things to take care of. Second of all, I was there enrolling into ur school!"  
  
"that's great! I can't believe!" Sango is ecstatic.  
  
"wait, I thought u weren't allowed to go to a public school."  
  
"yea, well, I told Myouga-jiji that I might actually do my schoolwork if I were in an actual school."  
  
"when do u start?" inu seems a bit too eager to know when she's going to start.  
  
"on Monday! And I had another question to ask u guys. I don't have any of ur numbers so I wanted to know if u guys wanted to that new club they opened?"  
  
"that sounds like fun! I'm in."  
  
"I was also interested in going."  
  
They all turn to Inuyasha  
  
"what?! I don't see the point in me going."  
  
"it would get ur mind off of k—"  
  
inu cuts him off. "I might go."  
  
"aww. Come on inu!" kag thought-hm. I already gave him a pet name. greeeaat.  
  
Inu thought-what did she call me. ok, now I'm not depressed about that bitch anymore. What is wrong w/ me.  
  
"I said I'd think about. I could just not go u know."  
  
"okay okay! Think about it. I guess I'll meet u guys there at around, 8?"  
  
"sounds great to me."  
  
"cya then."  
  
"feh." Inu suddenly doesn't feel as depressed as he did before. He's a bit more happy that kag wants him to go out with them so badly. Inu thought- kag? Great. Well at least I'm not the only one w/ the nickname now.  
  
They part. The trio one way, kag, in her car. All of them looking forward to there night out, and inu, deciding to go, is looking forward to see kagome.  
  
AN: okay, I'm not too proud of that chapter. I know, it was too short. The main thing I'm proud of is that Inuyasha is free from Kikyo. Woohoo! Another thing, this chapter, although not very good, was necessary. Now there won't be any more crappy chapters! Yay! I have a lot of fluff and action for my next chapter. Secrets shall be revealed and kag and Kikyo r gonna meet. That might get a little dangerous, considering the way I'm gonna get them to meet. MWUAHAHA! I would type more, but I thought this was a good place to stop and I'm afraid the power will go out and I'll lose everything. {please don't go out}  
  
I have a bit of bad news though. I'm going on vacation for a week so it'll be a while before the next chapter comes out. But no worries! I'll try to write as much as I can so all I'll have to do is type the chapter up when I get back!  
  
**_Now for a special thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Snoochie- yea, I don't like kikyo very much either. U'll be able to tell in the next chapter. Hehe. Kags past will show y she isn't a snob, and also, she would be to far out of character if she were one.  
  
ShamanicDestiny-I'm so glad u like my story! I hope the rest of it will be to ur liking also!  
  
Silver-Thank you!  
  
Essence of Randomness- Thx. Actually, I think I made this fic so I could use that. Lol.  
  
oOHottieOo-Thank you!  
  
Dark angel313- No more worries. I just had to set up for the action. I hope I don't disappoint u!_**


	6. Ch 6

**In Club**  
  
Around 8 Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku go into the club and start to look for Kagome. Instead of spotting kag they spot Kikyo.  
  
"shit" Miroku and sango curse at the same time.  
  
"um...how about me and inu find us a table to sit at while u search for kagome. We'll be somewhere over there." Then Miroku drags a still in shock inu to an empty table to wait at.  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome got to the club a little early, and as she started dancing a lot of guys kept on cutting in to dance w/ her. This one in particular is very persistent.  
  
"so, I'm hojo."  
  
"good to know."  
  
"what's ur name?"  
  
"Kag"  
  
"u dance great kag."  
  
"really?"  
  
He just can't take a hint.  
  
"what school do u got to?"  
  
"does it matter?"  
  
just as kag was about to turn around and find someone else to dance w/, some slut just shoved passed her.  
  
"excuse u!" kag is very pissed at her rudeness and is at her breaking point cuz of hojo. The slut just glares at her and keeps walking to a very evil aura person. Their back was turned so she couldn't see who it is.  
  
"kagome! I found u!"  
  
"please call me kag. I don't want neone tackling me or anything." Kag whispers frantically.  
  
"oh sorry. Well Miroku and inu found a table to sit at. Come on."  
  
"Inu came?!" kag immediately brightens.  
  
"someone seems a little too happy to be seeing that guy." Sango laughs and kag blushes as they near the table. Miroku stands.

"hey." inu can't take his eyes off of kag.

"ah. My beautiful ladies. How nice of u to join us."  
  
"just don't try anything stupid." Sango sits down and kag sits next to inu.

"oh yea. Do u guys know who that bitch is over there w/ the weird guy?"  
  
kag points to Kikyo. And inu's face immediately gets dark.  
  
"that would be Kikyo. But may I ask what she has done to u to bring to such a conclusion?"  
  
"she shoved me and then glared at me. she was rude and looks like a slut. How do u all know her?"  
  
"well, no offense kag, but u don't exactly look like a saint tonight either. Although she really is a slut. I'm sure ur not."  
  
Kag just blushes as she realized what she was wearing. Black mini skirt w/ a red halter that dipped a little too low for comfort.  
  
"I think u look hot, and I'm positive inu does too." Miroku says w/ a grin and continues on w/ the Kikyo subject.  
  
"and we know her because she's inu's ex." That hit a nerve.  
  
"do we really need to discuss this. I don't think its any of her business who Kikyo is!"  
  
kag is taken aback as Sango and Miroku merely shake there heads at there distressed friends.  
  
"well, u know. If she was bad to u, don't take it out on me. take it out on her." Kag gets a sly smile.  
  
"what the hell r u talking about?"  
  
"come on!" she gets up and drags inu away holding his hand.  
  
Miroku and Sango watch them slowly disappear into the crowd.  
  
"well, would u care to honor me w/ a dance, sango dearest?"  
  
sango looks at him skeptically. "fine, but if u as so much move ur hand close to newhere unnesscesary, u can forget me ever dancing w/ u again."  
  
Sango and Miroku go in the direction of kag and inu to dance.  
  
**w/ Kag and Inu**  
  
Kag stops in a spot where Kikyo can clearly see kag and inu. Kag puts her arms around inus neck and leans towards his ear.  
  
"lets make her jealous."  
  
"what?"  
  
kag starts dancing sensually to the music next to inu.  
  
"I really don't wanna dance. I'm not very good at it neways."  
  
"come on! It'll be fun. It won't be for her then. Dance w/ me. please?" kag starts to whine and pout.  
  
"fine!" inu starts to dance w/ kag and they start moving in synch. People start to watch and comment how good they look and dance together.  
  
"Wow. Look at those 2."  
  
"That guy is sooo hot."  
  
"y r all the good ones taken?"  
  
"hey! What about me?!"  
  
"who is that chick neways."  
  
"I hope I see her again."  
  
"I thought u said u couldn't dance?" kag raises an eyebrow.  
  
"ya learn something new everyday dontcha?"  
  
**with Sango and Miroku.  
**  
"wow. I didn't know inu could dance so good."  
  
"they really do look perfect together." Sango sighs wishing that were her and Miroku.  
  
"oh no"  
  
sango snaps out of her daze. "wh--?"  
  
Kikyo is glaring daggers at kag and stomps over to her.  
  
**w/ kag and inu  
**  
Kikyo shoves kag to the ground.  
  
"what do u think ur doing bitch?!"  
  
"who do u think u r, talking to me like that! I was just enjoying a dance." Kag stands up.  
  
"looks to me u were trying to get some from Inuyasha!"  
  
"what does it matter to u if I was or wasn't?!" kag starts getting irritated, ready to claw kikyo's eyes out. She flips her off.  
  
Kikyo kinda gives a battle cry and lashes out at kagome. Kag barely has a chance to move out of the way and watch Kikyo fall and slowly get back up.  
  
"move bitch! Move! Here I come! There I go! Come on!" kag eggs Kikyo on. Ready for a fight. She just can't figure out why she hates kikyo so much. jealousy maybe? nah.  
  
Kikyo jumps at kag and they both roll around on the floor in a cat fight.  
  
Inu watches, not knowing what to do. The rest of the crowd spreads out, not wanting to get caught in the middle of it. There r some cat calls and shrieks.  
  
Kag punches Kikyo in the eye after Kikyo was trying to rip kags hair from her scalp.  
  
"whore!" kag digs her nails into kikyo's arms.  
  
"bitch!" Kikyo tries to pry kags nails out of her.  
  
This continues for a while until 2 guys start breaking the fight up.  
  
Inu restrains kag. She's still kicking and clawing as is Kikyo in her date's arms.  
  
It was clear Kikyo got the most damage.  
  
"calm down, kagome!" she's still moving around a lot until she caught site of kikyo's date.  
  
Her eyes go wide as she just stands there.  
  
"come on, baby. I don't have time for this." Kikyo turns around and walks away w/ the evil man following her, but not after saying, "how very nice to see u again." With that he walks off chuckling.  
  
"I need to go. I have to go." Kagome starts to freak out and walk out of the club w/ Miroku inu and sango following.  
  
"kagome, whats wrong?" sango is more than worried about her friend.  
  
"I need to go. I'll see u guys later."  
  
"Inuyasha, u should escort her home. It's not safe out here for her to be alone." But Miroku noticed that inu was already at her side w/ and arm around her.  
  
**Kag and inu  
**  
"u don't have to walk me home."  
  
"I want to. Besides, u might get lost or jumped on the way there."  
  
"thanks."  
  
They walk in silence for a while but inu couldn't take it nemore.  
  
"do u know that bastard, Naraku?"  
  
kags face darkens. "yes."  
  
"how?"  
  
"He's the one who's trying to kill me."

I'm back! My trip was awesome! i wish i could have stayed longer, though. neways...thank you to all who reviewed while i was away! i hope u enjoyed this chapter! i also hope u all liked the fight scene! well...i guess i'll talk to u all later in the next chapter! smooches!


	7. Ch 7

Inuyasha's eyes go wide in shock. "what?"  
  
"Come on. I'll tell u about at my place, if u really want to know."  
  
The rest of the way was relatively quiet. Neither talked. Only a few passerby's. After another 10 minutes they arrived at kags apartment.  
  
"where is that stupid key." She starts to dig through her purse until she finds it.  
  
"How much stuff do u have in there?"  
  
kag glares. "a girl's belongings r personel."  
  
They both enter her apartment.  
  
"u can make urself comfortable. I'm gonna change and get some tea. Want anything?" she drops her keys and purse on a nearby coffee table and heads towards her room.  
  
"no. I'm good." Inu sits down on a huge sofa in front of a medium sized tv.  
  
"u know. I always thought that celebrities live in mansions and had maids and butlers." Called out to wherever kag was in her room.  
  
"well, I'm not like other celebrities. Am I? what's the point of having a big mansion or even a house, for just one person. Just kills more trees in my opinion." Kag walks out of her room and into the kitchen/bar area to make some tea. She's dressed in a pair of plaid boxers and white tank top.  
  
"boxers or briefs?" inu raises an eyebrow and attempts to hold back the blush that is threatening to appear.  
  
Kag walks into the little den area w/ her mug of tea and smacks her butt. "kiss it."  
  
"as tempting as it is. No."  
  
They sit there for a while avoiding each others gaze.  
  
Inu breaks the silence. "so...how do u know Naraku? What did he do to u?"  
  
Kag sighs. "I guess I can't really avoid that nemore, huh? Well. Naraku, is...my...ex..." she pauses to see inu's reaction. His face looks to be in shocked and a little angry? but he nods for her to continue.  
  
"we first met 2 years ago. He was so sweet and charming at first. A real gentlemen.  
  
_**Cue flashback mode  
  
"he would take me to expensive restaurants and buy me things all the time. Then one day, I was going to meet him, but I was running a bit early. I walked in on him during an illegal drug deal. He just chuckled and asked me to come by his side as if it was nothing. But I mean really! 15 and ur already on ur way to be a drug lord. I guess I should have just dumped him then, but I couldn't I was too engrossed in him to realize my mistake. Eventually, since I already knew, he started taken me around w/ him to all the little drug joints and got me involved in a load of shit. We'd get high together, I'd be by his side during his drug deals. And I'd go w/ him to the guy who was giving him the stuff to sell. It was amazing how he could keep everything under wraps. I was just rising as a big celebrity and no one even realized what was happening behind the scenes."  
**_

_**End semi-flashback mode**_

"what about Myouga? Didn't he notice nething?" inu had grabbed kags hand when a few tears started to fall at the memories.  
  
"he always knew something was up w/ Naraku, but he just wanted to see me happy. U know. I y I finally decided to break up w/ him? He was sleeping around w/ other women behind my back. Not because of the drugs and shit he got me into, but because he was unfaithful! How pathetic am i?" she breaks down into tears and inu embraces her and rubs her back hating to see her cry and hating Naraku for making her cry.  
  
"it okay. Shh. Please stop crying."  
  
{sniff} "u know. Its hard to stop doing the stuff ur so used to doing. Its even harder when some of it fights back. Everyone still has no clue either. I used to pay different people extra to deliver secretly what I needed. But its so hard to stop. And now he's coming after me trying to kill me and putting everyone endanger."  
  
"but u don't have a problem nemore. Ur over all the drugs right?(kag looks away) I'll make sure he doesn't hurt u. y don't u just report him to the police."  
  
"I have. The bastard's record looks too clean. He's too f-ing smart. (pg-13 remember?) plus. He's just a highschool student. There's not much they can do until they've seen it w/ there own eyes."  
  
"don't worry. We'll think of something." Inu's rocking kag back and forth and is a little shocked at the language he didn't expect to hear from kag.  
  
Kag's crying is subdued and she stays in inu's embrace for a while longer.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have dumped my problems on u. u probably just want to get home right?" kag starts feeling guilty about making him stay.  
  
"its alright. I had nothing to do tonight. I just hope ur feeling better."  
  
"yea. Thank u. I'm fine now. Its 11 P.M. u should probably get home though."  
  
"yea. My mom's probably ready to go out of her mind since I'm not there." Inu chuckles a bit and gets up. he walks over to the door. "r u sure that ur fine now? U don't need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine." She laughs a bit. "thanks neways for ur concern though. It means a lot to me." walks in front of inu as he opens the door.  
  
"well, if u ever need neone to talk to. U can always talk to me." they both blush a bit  
  
"I'll remember that. Well, I guess I'll see u on Monday at school."  
  
"yup. Well, um, bye."  
  
"bye bye."  
  
Kag shuts the door and immediately cringes in pain as she grabs her neck.  
  
"this thing is so annoying. Why won't this burning go away! I need some stuff." Kag walks into her closet and comes out w/ a small bag of white powder and a short straw. She snorts some of the powder up her nose and gets an immediate reaction.  
  
Laughing and giggling a bit she says to her self, "would u still be so ready to help me, Inuyasha? Even if u knew what kind of person I am?" She gets up and stumbles over her bed and falls on it, flat on her stomach. "I really like u Inuyasha. I don't wanna hurt u or get u hurt."  
  
Kagome losses all her conscious thoughts and falls a sleep laughing and giggling.

Author Note: this chapter was kinda depressing. hmm...well, neways, sorry for the super short chappy. i just thought that was a good place to stop, and it didn't seem like such a cliffhanger. i'll try to type up more as soon as possible. i would have sooner but was down. i'm also leaving for another week on vacation. sorry! i'll post more ASAP!

Thank You to all who reviewed!


	8. Ch 8

_(brief overview of weekend since I wanted to get straight to the school part)  
  
Inuyasha went w/ Miroku to work at the stadium, but all they did was clean up and figure out some new equipment. Inuyasha, all the while, was longing to see kagome and how she's doing. (kagome had a free weekend)  
  
Kagome decided to go shopping for a new tennis racket since she was planning on joining the tennis club as soon as her first day of school ended. She was also longing for to see Inuyasha, even though she didn't want to get that close to him for...reasons and his own safety._  
  
**Monday morning  
**  
Inu wakes up in a very good mood. He just couldn't figure out y he was so anxious to get to school. Sessoumaru walked by the bathroom w/ an eyebrow lifted and a very amused face. Inu was singing in the shower?  
  
"Fluffy!" called a chipper looking girl.  
  
"I thought I told u not to call me that." Sess grabs his bag and says bye to his mother as he walks out the door w/ rin.  
  
"I think its an adorable name! and I'm not gonna stop calling u that. Neways, ur looking a bit more...Hmm...amused maybe?"  
  
"Inu was singing in the shower." Thought- how does she know me so well?  
  
Rin laughs at that and skips while sess walks to school.

"I don't see y u 2 don't get along. it must be nice to have a younger sibling."

"An inferior, yournger sibling." sess corrected.

Rin just laughs. rin thought-they just don't know that they care about one another yet. oh well. what can u do.

they both continue their way to school.  
  
**At school  
**  
Miroku, Sango, and inu meet up in the morning w/ an unusually happy inu.  
  
Miroku and Sango r scared. Inu is never happy in the morning.  
  
"y r u all smiley, Inuyasha?" Sango asks worriedly.  
  
Miroku's light bulb turns on. "I know! Ur excited that ur new lover will be enrolled today!" he's feeling mighty proud of himself.  
  
**_POW!_**  
  
"Kagome is not my lover. We're merely acquaintances." Inu blushes. A lot.  
  
RING  
  
"we better hurry or we'll be late to class." The trio runs to their homeroom in hopes that Kagome ends up in some of their classes.  
  
In class  
  
The teacher reads a note just given to her and introduces their new student.  
  
"everyone settle down. We have a new student today."  
  
Whispers  
  
"please welcome Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Turns to kag. "dear, u may sit where ever there is an open seat."  
  
"thank u." she bows and then goes to an empty seat in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"hey stranger." Kag says as she sits down.  
  
"hey." Inu blushes that she wanted to sit in front of him.  
  
"now lets get started class." The teacher continues w/ the lesson she's giving.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
"Kagome, over here!" sango spots kag looking around and invites her over to their table.  
  
"hey sango."  
  
"hey, hows it goin on r first day."  
  
"okay I guess. Kinda disappointing we don't have nemore classes together."  
  
"yea, but u and Inuyasha have another class together don't u?"  
  
"yea, next period. Where r Miroku and inu neways?"  
  
"probably getting their mountain of food. I don't understand how one person can eat so much."  
  
Hojo comes and sits down next to kagome. "hey, I didn't know u went to school. What luck."  
  
"oh yea, great luck." Kag rolls her eyes  
  
"so, um, since I found u again, would u like to go out to the movies or something on Saturday?" hojo looks really hopeful.  
  
"sorry, she already has plans." In shows up and shoves hojo out of the way to sit next to kag.  
  
"hey inu!" kag is happy that he showed up.  
  
"I don't believe I asked u, Inuyasha." Hojo turns back to kag.  
  
"he's right. I already have plans. Sorry." Kag tries to look sympathetic.  
  
"oh, well, that's okay. Maybe another time! Cya around!" he gets up and leaves to join his group of friends.  
  
"looks like u already have some admirers lady kagome." Miroku has a amused face on.  
  
"he just doesn't know when to give up." kag looks exasperated. She turns to inu. "so, what r my plans for Saturday, that u oh so readily assumed?"  
  
"well, I mean, it didn't really look like u wanted to go out w/ him..." inu blushes.  
  
"hmm...I still have a free Saturday though. Maybe I should take him up on his offer." Kag looks to be pondering. "unless, u want to take me to the movies?"  
  
"of course he would." Miroku butted in.  
  
"but i—"  
  
"lets say around 6?" sango adds in.  
  
"sounds good to me. well, I gotta get to my next class, u can walk me there inu. come on!" kagome skips away w/ Inuyasha by the hand.  
  
**After school** (I wasn't really feelin the whole type out the day, u know?)  
  
"it feels so great to go to a public school!" kag stretches as she walks out of the school building w/ sango and inu.  
  
"well, I'd stay longer but I have club practice. I'll cya tomorrow though! Call me!" sango runs off to her club.  
  
"me and Miroku have practice too. Are u okay to walk to ur place alone?" inu's still a bit worried.  
  
"I was planning on going over to the tennis club today. That's y I brought my racket! I'm sure I can find someone to walk me home. No worries!" kag give inu a big smile.  
  
"if ur sure..." inu looks a bit skeptical.  
  
"I'm positive! Now go on before ur late!" kag laughs a bit at his caring. (in a good way. Not making fun of him)  
  
"alright. See u tomorrow!" inu runs to his club before he's late.  
  
**Girls Tennis  
**  
"hi. I'm kagome Higurashi and I would like to join the tennis club please." Kag bows to the head of the department.  
  
"have u ever played before?"  
  
"yes. I've been playing since before I can remember. I always admired this schools tennis program." Kag tries to sweeten the lady up.  
  
"of course, of course. Well, ur in luck. We r holding tryouts today, for the members who believe they can become Seigaku regulars. All the slots have been filled, but since u just enrolled today, I think we can squeeze u in if ur interested."  
  
"of course! I would be honored!"  
  
"I assume u have the proper attire to change into. Hurry and get ready. They competition will be starting soon." Then the head left to the tennis courts to announce the beginning of the tryouts.  
  
Kag thought-how lucky! I'll get to tryout! I have to try hard!  
  
Kag got dressed and came out just as her name was called and some girls whispered.  
  
"isn't she that famous singer who just moved here?"  
  
"yea. Wow. We're gonna have a celebrity in the club!"  
  
"I bet she isn't even ne good though. This probably just a sympathy tryout for her."  
  
Kag ended up proving them wrong and turned out to be better than neone imagined. She managed only one loss.  
  
"yay! I'm in!" kag jumps up and down as some girls congratulate her and others just glare at her for defeating them.  
  
Kag decided that she didn't need neone to walk her home and decided to leave on her own. But through all her excitement, she didn't notice the person following her out of the school yard.  
  
Author Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wanted to get another chapter out to u as soon as possible since I'm leaving on another trip tomo morning. I hope u all enjoyed this chapter! I was thinking of putting kag in archery, but i thought that thats too common. It'll probably be like a hobby or something. Maybe...neways...Thank You for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I get back from my trip! Aloha!


	9. Ch 9

"Kagome?" the mysterious person asked curiously.  
  
Kagome turned around w/ wide startled eyes. "Kouga?!"  
  
"Oh my god! When did u decide to come back?!" kouga is really overjoyed.  
  
"Its been so long. My tour stopped here and Myouga decided to let me stay for a while! But, I mean, I can't believe its u. its been so long!" kag runs over hugging kouga.  
  
"it has been a while hasn't it? It's just that after u left, I didn't think I'd be seeing u around nemore." Kouga looks sad. "neways, what r u doing walking alone? A real creep could have just come and taken u away. I'd think u'd have an army of bodyguards or something." They continue walking in the direction kag was walking.  
  
Kag blushes, "well, I was trying out for the tennis team and I was so excited I just decided to leave by myself. I guess I forgot to ask someone to walk me home. But it seems that my only stalker is u." she laughs a bit as kouga blushes.  
  
"off that subject. Where r ya headed?"  
  
"home. Its not too far. Just a couple more blocks. Where were u going?"  
  
"home also. We moved to an apartment complex a few years after u left."  
  
"really? So we live pretty near to each other? Wow. Oh! What about shippo and the others. What ever happened to the old gang?"  
  
"we're all still together. We're actually still playing in the same band also. Hey, how about u come over one day to be our audience?" kouga looks hopeful.  
  
"that'd be great! I can't wait to see little shippo again! How about Monday after tennis practice?" they arrive in front of kags apartment complex.  
  
"sounds great. And congratulations on making the tennis team. Now the boys won't be the only tennis team force to be reckoned w/. we should get together sooner this week though."  
  
"r u asking me out? What ever happened to ayame?" kag lifts an eyebrow.  
  
Kouga blushes, "well, she moved away the same year u left."  
  
"oh, kouga I'm so sorry." Kags face goes down cast.  
  
"its alright. I've been over it for a while, but how bout. This weekend?"  
  
"I kinda already have plans, but I'll defiantely make it to ur rehearsal!"  
  
"ok, well maybe next time. Oh yea. Before I forget, its at shippo's house now. Same address. Well, hopefully I'll u around school or something! Bye!" kouga waves and leaves.  
  
"bye" kag opens the door to her apartment happy that she saw an old friend and already has plans on seeing more.  
  
Kag thought-a date w/ inu {giggles}. I saw kouga again. Plans on seeing the old gang. I made the tennis team. Things couldn't be more perfect.  
  
Kag got into her pajamas and crawled into bed w/ a big smile on her face.  
  
**Next day**  
  
Kag opened her front door. Ready to go to school when she bumped into a rather sturdy figure.  
  
"oh, scuse me, kouga? What r u doing here?" asks as she gets helped up by kouga.  
  
"I thought u could use an escort to school." Kouga flashes her a charming grin.  
  
As if she would fall for that.  
  
"u know." As they start walking in the direction of school. "u really need to stop flirting w/ me. and if ur thinking I'm ur 'woman' as u so delicately put it so long ago, u have another thing coming."  
  
Kouga looks a bit hurt but quickly composes himself again. "I have no idea what ur talking about..."  
  
Kouga trails off as he notices that he arrived at school...alone.  
  
**w/ kag  
**  
"he just never gives up. its kinda cute, in a annoying way of course." Kag looks up to see sango waving her over.  
  
"Morning Kagome!"  
  
"morning!"  
  
inu looks pissed. "whats ur excuse for being this happy this early in the morning?" inu still hasn't fully woken up yet.  
  
"I'm just so excited. I made the tennis team as a regular and after that I ran into an old friend!" kag is really bubbly.  
  
"congratulations. That's awesome. But who is ur friend? Is it a...lady, perhaps?" Miroku lifts an eyebrow.  
  
Sango's eye twitches. "is that all u think about, pervert."  
  
Inu just watches, considering this basically happens everyday.  
  
"no worries sango. All my old friends r guys. I never really got along w/ many girls." Inu looks surprised then angry that her friends r other hormone raging males.  
  
Inu thought- that's a new thought. Insulting my own sex. Y am I even getting jealous?  
  
Inu growls.  
  
"and y u so grouchy? Jeez. U really need to lighten up inu." Kag looks confused w/ her hands on her hips.  
  
**RING**  
  
Before inu could answer he realizes that the 3 of them had already left to go to their classes.  
  
"hurry up inu, or we'll be late!" kag calls back as she waits for him.  
  
"y the hell r u even waiting for me if ur so worried about being late?" inu bites back.  
  
"?jeez. I just thought u might like someone to walk w/ to class. I, personally don't like walking alone to class. Although, I haven't really had many chances to walk to a classroom if u think about." Kag laughs and inu just can't figure out y he always feels happy when she's happy.  
  
Inu thought- stupid girl. {smile}  
  
They both go to class, w/ kag chatting away about irrelevant subjects. Both not wanting to wait so long for their 'date'.  
  
Author Note: hey everyone...thank u for reviewing. Bet u thought something bad was gonna happen to kag last chapter, huh? Kouga had to come in sometime. I wanted to get some happy chapters in. Well, neways. We just got back from our trip and I'm really tired so i'm sorry for not posting more. The whole kag on drugs thing. I'm not so sure if I want to use that nemore. It might show up if I get some sort of inspiration. Its gonna bring out a good thing in a way though. So don't worry. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Hope u enjoyed this chappy! Love ya! 


	10. Ch 10

_**I'm gonna skip straight to Saturday. Here's basically how the week played out:  
**  
Kouga walked kagome to school, she usually left to go with her new friends. Inu and kag would walk and talk together. Kag would go to Tennis practice after school and Inu would occasionally come to walk her home if his practice ended early.  
_  
**Saturday 11:00 A.M.  
**  
The alarm clock next to kagome's bed suddenly sets off and she gives a little jump under the covers.  
  
{yawn} "Why did I even set that thing for?" Kagome mutters while she tries to turn it off but just ends up knocking it off the stand. "Crap" Kag puts a pillow over her head. "shut up!"  
  
**Ring. Ring. Ring.**  
  
The phone started to ring along with the never ending alarm clock beeping. The pillow is failing in blocking out the sound and kag starts to get really irritated.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! Hold on I'm coming!" Kag stumbles out of her bed and pops the batteries out of her alarm clock and runs to answer phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?! You have an interview in an hour. You promised to meet me in front of the stadium a half hour ago!"  
  
Kagome holds the phone away from her ear until Myouga finishes with his ranting. Now that she's fully awake she goes to turn her shower on.  
  
"Sorry Myouga-jiji. I guess I overslept a bit, but no worries! I'll be there in no time! Cya till then!"  
  
"I need u here n—"Kagome turns her phone off as she sighs and picks out her clothes for the day and hopefully find something for her date.  
  
"lets see. What to wear, what to wear." Kag hears the water running and remembers that she has to go take a shower first. "Crap! Please don't overflow!" she makes a mad dash to her bathroom only to realize that she didn't have the drain plugged. "Thank the gods." She puts her pajamas in her dirty clothes hamper and gets in the shower.  
  
**11:15 Kagome read on her watch.**  
  
Kag thought-Myouga should be calling me soon. Better hurry up.  
  
Kagome grabs her purse and jumps into the car that has been waiting for her for about an hour already.  
  
"sorry. I hope you didn't have to wait long." Kagome feels really guilty.  
  
"its my job ms. Higurashi. Don't worry about it. To the stadium correct?"  
  
"yea, but could you drop me off by the backstage door?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He starts the car and they drive off.  
  
Kag thought- maybe Inuyasha is working today.  
  
**Stadium  
**  
"Are you excited about your date tonight?" Miroku has been pestering Inuyasha since they both arrived for work about his date with kagome.  
  
"its not a date!"  
  
"fine, but are you excited?"  
  
"Yes! Are you happy now? Just don't tell anyone about it. The guys here gossip like girls." Inu looks around to make sure no one heard or knows what their talking about.  
  
Miroku puts up three fingers. "scouts honor."  
  
"good." Inu walks away to find another job to busy himself with so that the time would go by faster.  
  
After he left Miroku, Miroku said to himself "too bad I was never a scout." With that he slaps on an evil grin and continues with his work as sees Kagome walk in.  
  
"kagome, how nice to see you."  
  
"hey Miroku."  
  
"Am I correct in assuming you are here for Inuyasha?"  
  
"yea, do you know where he is?"  
  
"he just left to work on something on stage. He should be there."  
  
"thanks."  
  
Miroku walks under the stage grinning, where a bunch of guys are doing a little reconstructing.  
  
"hey, you didn't hear it from me, but Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha are going on a date later and they should be talking on stage right now."  
  
"what!?" all the guys said in unison.  
  
"why is Inuyasha so lucky?" hiro pouts  
  
"I didn't even think he liked girls." Some other guy said.  
  
Miroku sweatdrops. "you guys, he's not gay."  
  
"wait, you said their on stage..."  
  
all the guys rush to the little hole they use to spy out of.  
  
Up with kagome and inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!" kagome calls as she walks on stage. Inu turns around.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he's abit shocked to see her there. "I didn't think you had anything to do here today." Inu is really excited.  
  
"I don't. I just feel like worrying Myouga-jiji a little more. I have an interview and I'm suppose to meet him in the front so we can leave." Kag puts on a mischevious grin and then shy's down as she adds quietly. "I wanted to see you before the interview also."  
  
Inu blushes at this.  
  
The guys under the stage have wide eyes and are wanting to hear more.  
  
There's a few more seconds of awkward silence and then, "CRAP!"  
  
Everyone jumps up, startled by kag's sudden outburst.  
  
"what's wrong?" Inu looks a worried and a bit scared.  
  
While looking at her watch, "I really am gonna be late if I don't leave soon! Sorry inu! Gotta go! Can't wait for our date later!" Kagome runs over to inu to give him a quick peck on the cheek and runs out the front door blushing.  
  
After Kag leaves Inu is standing there in shock at the kiss, and the guys under the stage are all frozen in shock.  
  
After the guys under the stage get over the shock they get out to go on stage and bother Inuyasha, but before they get there Miroku stops them, worried for his own health if inu ever found out what he did or told them. "you guys! Hurry and get to work! It's the boss!"  
  
The guys panic and go back to there work as Miroku hurries on stage behind inu.  
  
"still don't think it's a date, lover-boy?" Miroku wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
Inu just continues what he was doing not even noticing that Miroku was even there.  
  
Inu thought- she wanted to see me?  
  
Author Note:Hey people! Hope you all liked this chapter! I was planning on putting the date in this chapter, but then I wouldn't be able to post this today and I wanted to be sure I got this out today.  
  
**_Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
_Anime-craziegurl16- I'm so glad you like my story. Yea I know. The abbreviations are a bad habit of mine. Its hard to stop using them. Although I don't think I used them this chapter, I tried really hard not to at least. I'll keep on trying to stop using them in future chapters also.  
  
Akiraton-I'm really happy that you have stuck with me even though you haven't liked some of my ideas. I'm not sure if I'm still gonna use the whole kag on drugs idea. That ship has kinda sailed but not really. I hope you continue to read and that I don't disappoint you.  
  
Inuyasha's real girl-Thank you!  
  
Sarah-hope I didn't leave ya hanging too long.  
  
Anime-Kika-Thank you!**


	11. Ch 11

**6:00 P.M.**  
  
"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!" kagome was running frantically around the apartment turning the place upside down.  
  
"where are they!? I know they're around here somewhere!...Yes!" Kagome held up triumphantly, her favorite pair of dress shoes.  
  
"Oh no. I only have an hour left!" kagome runs off into her bathroom to finish her hair.  
  
**With Inuyasha  
**  
He's giving himself the once over to make sure he looks fine.  
  
**30 minutes later  
**  
He's giving himself the once over to make sure he looks fine.  
  
"Little brother, if I have to walk by again and see you in front of that mirror, I'll toss you out the window and then see if you look any better. By the way, when do you have to pick her up?" see raises an eyebrow as he begins to walk downstairs and an amused smile makes its way upon his face as he sees Inuyasha practically leap over him to get out the door.  
  
"Sess, where's Inuyasha off too. Is he not eating with us tonight?" Their mother makes her first appearance.  
  
"it would seem as though he has a date."  
  
"He just doesn't talk to me anymore. That boy. should I clear his table settings then?"  
  
rin comes bouncing in and latches on to her arm. "you don't have to worry about that! Sess invited me over."  
  
"oh how wonderful to see you rin. I'll get dinner out, then" she turns to go to the kitchen. Rin follows. "I'll help!"  
  
and the two girls go chatting and giggling away into the kitchen as sess heads over to the dining table.  
  
**7:00 P.M.  
**  
Knock knock  
  
"coming! Just give me a sec!" kagome looks at her reflection with an approving smile. "perfect." She's wearing a light blue miniskirt with a black and blue peasant blouse. She grabs her bag and walks out the door to greet Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stares at kagome for a while until she snaps him out of it.  
  
"hello? Are your okay?" kagome waves a hand in front of his face.  
  
Inuyasha blinks a few times and replies, "yea sorry. You just look really nice."  
  
"thank you. You don't look too bad your self. Shall we?" kagome motions to go.  
  
"yea, of course. Sorry." Inuyasha blushes as he walks next to her.  
  
"so...what movies are we gonna see?" kagome tries to break the awkward silence they seemed to have fallen into.  
  
"I don't really know yet actually." Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and blushes. "I didn't really know what movies you liked so..."  
  
"that's okay. Now worries! We can decide when we get there."  
  
Some more awkward silence and they pass a mini go-kart place.  
  
Kagome gets an idea. "hey inu. Do you like go-karts?"  
  
"Yea, I love them! Why?" inuyasha's confused by the question.  
  
"How about we go there instead of the movies?" kagome points to the place she saw as they come to a stop.  
  
"beats the hell out of a movie we don't even know we're going to." They both get excited and run over to the entrance to get in.  
  
Inuyasha paid for their rides after kagome gave up trying to pay for her own. They get on the track along with the rest of the group of 20 or so people.  
  
"you are so going down!" Inuyasha yells over the engines to kagome.  
  
"like hell I will!" and the guy signaled for them to go.  
  
Kagome is slowly passing Inuyasha on the track and races off ahead laughing hysterically. Inuyasha gets bumped by a kid behind him and decides to start playing cut off with him until he can catch up with kagome.  
  
An hour later their both losing their voices from on the laughing and shouting and the their just dead tired as they walk home.  
  
"could you believe the nerve of that kid? No one passes kagome Higurashi." Kagome announces proudly.  
  
"I just didn't you could turn that sharply in one of those. You were on two wheels!" Inuyasha emphasizes incredulously.  
  
"at least I didn't almost runa little boy off the road." Kagome pointed out a matter-of-factly.  
  
"whatever. But I'll have to remember never to cross your path." Kagome beams at him.  
  
They arrived at her apartment.  
  
"thanks Inuyasha. I really had a great time." Kagome turns the key in the lock.  
  
"yea that was a blast. Are you going to be rehearsing or anything tomorrow?" inu asks hopefully.  
  
"actually, yea. I think we're recording a new video. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome begins to walk in when Inuyasha stops her.  
  
"kagome..." kagome turns her head as Inuyasha bends to softly kiss her lips.  
  
Kagome is left in stunned silence blushing as a beet red inu walks to his own home.  
  
It's my birthday! Yay! Okay, now that I got that out of my system...  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been able to get word working. I don't know why. Well, at least I finally got this one out. I might revise it though. I want to add more in between but I have to go soon and I don't wanna take the chance of word not letting me in again. Thank you for reviewing! 


End file.
